fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Zastrzyk weny
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Zoltan prezentuje swoją autobiografię. Podczas tego występu Zack chce przeczytać swoje opowiadanie, w czym pomóc mają mu Fineasz i Ferb. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Zack Davenport; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Tancerki Scenariusz (Windopokój Fineasza i Ferba. Chłopcy odrabiają lekcje, gdy nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzi Zack) Zack: Fineasz, Ferb, na pomoc! Fineasz: Co się stało? Zack: Bo napisałem opowiadanie i chciałbym je zaprezentować na żywo. Moglibyście zorganizować jakąś scenę i zebrać ludzi, by posłuchali? Ferb: To chyba zły pomysł... z tego, co wiem, to Zoltan dzisiaj prezentuje swoją autobiografię na sali operowej. Fineasz: Na jakiej sali operowej? Ferb: No na tej 27 pięter pod nami. Fineasz: A, na tej sali operowej... Ferb: Nie możesz się go zapytać, czy mógłbyś się zaprezentować? Zack: Pytałem się, ale powiedział, że jak się zaprezentuję na początku, to wszyscy uciekną przed jego autobiografią. A jak się zaprezentuję na końcu, to nikt nie zostanie na poczęstunek. Fineasz: A nie możesz czytać w środku? Zack: Przecież nie będę na dworze stał. (Fineasz strzela facepalm'a) Fineasz: Chodzi mi o to, czy w najlepszym momencie jego książki nie mogłaby być przerwa, w której ty byś przeczytał swoje opowiadanie? Zack: Aaaa! A to się nie pytałem. Ferb: I się nie zapytasz. Za chwilę się zaczyna. Fineasz: Mam pewien pomysł. (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Zastrzyk weny. (Sala operowa G-Tech'u. Zoltan w garniturze stoi na środku sceny. Przed jego ustami lewituje mikrofon. Widownia jest pełna ludzi)thumb|right|Okładka autobiografii Zoltana Zoltan: Dziękuję wszystkim za przyjście na prezentację mojego dzieła pod tytułem: "Jak zostać przystojnym miliarderem?". Już na sam początek powiem, że odpowiedź na pytanie w tytule brzmi: "Wystarczy być Zoltanem George'm Davenportem". (Publiczność wybucha śmiechem, a Zoltan robi się czerwony) Zoltan (w myślach): To nie miał być żart. Zoltan: To może przejdziemy do prezentacji utworu. (Zoltan otwiera książkę na pierwszej stronie) Zoltan: "Urodziłem się w 1991 roku"... (Publiczność wybucha śmiechem, a Zoltan ponownie robi się czerwony) Jakiś widz: Nie żartuj pan, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że pan jest gdzieś koło pińdziesiuntki! Zoltan: "Urodziłem się w"... pominę ten fragment... "a dokładnie to 21 października o godzinie 14:58 w szpitalu w Miami, gdzie też się wychowałem." W Miami oczywiście, nie w szpitalu. (Tymczasem za kulisami, stoją tam Fineasz, Ferb i Zack. Cała trójka jest ubrana w czarne garnitury. Krawat Zack'a jest zawiązany w supeł. Syn Zoltana trzyma w dłoni cienką książkę) Fineasz: Ferb, podaj G-Voicer. (Ferb podaje Fineaszowi urządzenie przypominające dyktafon) Fineasz: Panie Davenport, pilnie pana potrzebujemy w dziale technologii żywienia boczkiem trójgłowych chomików na piętrze osiemdziesiątym czwartym... Zack: ... i pół. To pilne! Niski głos z dyktafonu: Panie Davenport, pilnie pana potrzebujemy w dziale technologii żywienia boczkiem trójgłowych chomików na piętrze osiemdziesiątym czwartym i pół. To pilne! (Fineasz wyjmuje telefon i wybiera numer do Zoltana. Tymczasem na scenie) Zoltan: "Okres dzieciństwa wspominam nie za dobrze. Moi rodzice bardzo dbali o moją edukację. Aż za bardzo. Większość mojego czasu spędzałem przy książkach, melancholijnie patrząc przez okno, jak inne dzieciaki biegają po podwórku i grają w piłkę, bawią się w berka, ciuciubabkę... Swego czasu, kiedy nie chciało mi się już czytać kolejnych akapitów tekstów o mechanice kwantowej najczęściej w językach północnokaukaskich, z części różnych urządzeń znajdujących się w moim pokoju konstruowałem roboty, z którymi się bawiłem. Najlepiej pamiętam robota, który liczył do 20 i mnie szukał. Nie muszę mówić, że dosyć szybko mnie odnajdywał. Po kilkunastu rundach zamieniliśmy się - to on się ukrył. No i szukam go już od 40 lat..." (Do Zoltana dzwoni telefon) Zoltan: Przepraszam na chwilkę. (Zoltan odkręca się od widowni i odbiera telefon. Lewitujący mikrofon opada na podłogę) Zoltan: Zoltan George Davenport, słucham? Głos z telefonu: Panie Davenport, pilnie pana potrzebujemy w dziale technologii żywienia boczkiem trójgłowych chomików na piętrze osiemdziesiątym czwartym i pół. To pilne! Zoltan: Szlag... już idę. (Zoltan rozłącza się. Mikrofon wznosi się w powietrze i podlatuje do ust Davenporta) Zoltan: Tutaj zatrzymamy się. Zapraszam państwa na występ zespołu tanecznego G-DanceGroup. (Zoltan wychodzi ze sceny, a mikrofon opada na podłogę. Mężczyzna podchodzi do stojących za kulisami tancerek ubranych w te same stroje, które są przyozdobione w wielobarwne pióropusze) Zoltan: Wiedziałem, że mnie będą gdzieś potrzebować! Całe szczęście, że was wzywałem. To wasza chwila, lećcie na scenę. Jak mnie nie będzie dłużej niż ma trwać wasz występ, to improwizujcie. (Zoltan wsiada do windy i jedzie w górę. Zza jakiegoś pudła wychodzi Fineasz. Tancerki powoli idą w stronę sceny) Fineasz: Ej, dziewczy... Jedna z tancerek: Nie teraz, będziemy zaraz występować! Fineasz: Ale zauważyłyście, że wszystkie jesteście ubrane tak samo? (Tancerki zatrzymują się i patrzą na swoje ubrania. Po chwili wszystkie zaczynają się porządnie bić) Fineasz: Zack, scena! (Na scenę wchodzi Zack. Do jego ust podlatuje mikrofon. Chłopak otwiera swoją książkę i zaczyna czytać) Zack: A więc... (Opowiadanie Zack'a) Działo się to pewnej słonecznej lipcowej nocy. Niebo było bezchmurne. Padał śnieg. Nasz główny bohater, Zack, mieszkał na czwartym piętrze w wiejskim dwupiętrowym domu jego ojca. Posiadłość ta należała do ciotki Zack'a. Znajdowała się ona na pustej polanie daleko od ulic w centrum stolicy Stanów Zjednoczonych - Ottawie. Mieszkało tu sześć osób - Zack, jego ojciec, matka, wujek, sąsiadka, babcia, kuzyn i pies, ale tylko dwie spośród nich się w nim wtedy znajdowało - Zack, stryjek, siostra i dziadek. Nasz bohater był pełnoletnim piętnastolatkiem, który był brązowowłosym blondynem. Jego zielone oczy były niebieskie, a jego kwadratowa twarz była okrągła. Był niskiego wzrostu, ale za to był bardzo wysoki. Najczęściej zakładał pasiastą granatową bluzę w kratkę, a pod nią nosił białą koszulę na ramiączka z długim rękawem, która była koloru czarnego. Spodnie chłopaka stanowiły luźne czarne dżinsy, które były obcisłe. Zack patrzył przez okno na znajdujący się po drugiej stronie ulicy dom sąsiadów, który należał do jego sąsiadów. Mieszkał tam wróg naszego bohatera - Fineasz, który był najlepszym przyjacielem Zack'a. Chłopcy szczerze się nienawidzili, a zwłaszcza Zack Fineasza i Fineasz Zack'a. - Meh... - westchnął nasz bohater. Oczekiwał na swojego wroga, ponieważ chłopak miał mu oddać... (Rzeczywistość. Zack czuje olbrzymi ból w plecach, upada na podłogę i spogląda w prawo. Widzi bijące się tancerki) Jedna z tancerek: Sory, nie chciałam! (Zack powoli wstaje) Zack: Gdzie ja skończyłem? A, tak... (Opowiadanie Zack'a) ... którą wczoraj od niego pożyczył. Nagle Zack ujrzał - Fineasz wyszedł ze swojego domu. Ale był zdenerwowany - takiego Fineasza wszyscy się bali. A bali się, ponieważ odczuwali strach. Zack szybko zbiegł po schodach, powoli stąpając po stopniach. Stanął przed swoimi metalowymi drzwiami, które były wykonane z dębowego drewna. Chłopak oczekiwał, aż czerwonowłosy zapuka. I stało się. Zack zwinnie otworzył swojemu wrogowi drzwi, który powiedział: - Zack, szybko, uciekaj ze sceny! Zoltan wraca! - Zaraz, co? To chyba nie tak leciało. (Rzeczywistość. Przed Zack'iem okładają się wszystkie tancerki, natomiast za nim stoi mały robot. Chłopak spogląda na stojącego za kurtyną Fineasza, który macha ręką, aby przyszedł. Zack biegnie do swojego przyjaciela, a mikrofon opada do podłogi. Nagle na scenę wchodzi Zoltan. Tancerki przestają się bić i z przerażeniem spoglądają na mężczyznę, a robot szybko ucieka za scenę) Zoltan: Co tu się dzieje?! Jedna z tancerek: Eeee... Zoltan: Dobra, nieważne. Szybko złaźcie ze sceny zanim znowu ktoś coś będzie ode mnie chciał. (Tancerki z opuszczonymi głowami schodzą ze sceny, a Zoltan staje przed mikrofonem. Przedmiot podlatuje do jego ust) Zoltan: Przepraszam za to małe zamieszanie... (Zoltan otwiera książkę) Zoltan: "Ale zabawa z robotami nie sprawiła, że poczułem się lepiej. Brakowało mi kogoś, z kim mógłbym normalnie porozmawiać. Dlatego stworzyłem Teddy'ego - program komputerowy, który potrafi rozmawiać z człowiekiem oraz sterować innymi urządzeniami. I choć nie ma nikogo bardziej wnerwiającego od niego, to go bardzo lubię." (Na lince opuszcza się mały robot. Wisi on tuż nad lewym ramieniem Zoltana) Zoltan: "Najgorsza była dla mnie siódma klasa. Wtedy to dostałem pierwszą w życiu 5-. Dostałem ją z angielskiego, ponieważ musieliśmy napisać na ocenę e-mail i zamiast podpisać się XYZ (jak to było w poleceniu) podpisałem się swoim imieniem... Za karę całe wakacje przesiedziałem w piwnicy, gdzie musiałem ciągle się uczyć. Jedzenie dostawałem przez okienko w drzwiach - na śniadanie parówka z kromką nieświeżego chleba, na obiad kawałek kotleta, dwa ziemniaki i łyżeczka sałaty, a na kolację - czerstwa kanapka z serem żółtym... chyba był to ser żółty, bo smak miał inny, a kolor był zielony. Załatwiać się musiałem do starego capiącego wiaderka, natomiast mój sen odbywał się na niewygodnej betonowej płycie. To była jedyna taka moja kara. Tylko ten jeden raz dostałem 5-, nigdy nie otrzymałem gorszej oceny. No nie licząc wf-u, muzyki, itp. - to rodzice pozwolili mi sobie odpuścić (bo na co to komu w życiu?)." (Robot wychyla się, żeby puknąć Zoltana w prawe ramię, po czym wznosi się na lince do góry. Zoltan odwraca się do tyłu) Zoltan: Hmmm? Ktoś czegoś ode mnie chciał? (Zoltan jeszcze chwilę się rozgląda, po czym wraca do czytania) Zoltan: "Choć nie wspominam tych czasów dobrze, to jednak nie uważam, iż wyszło mi to na złe. Przecież gdybym nie zdobył tyle wiedzy, ta książka prawdopodobnie nigdy by nie powstała." (Tymczasem za kulisami. Ferb trzyma jakąś dźwignię, a obok niego stoją Fineasz i Zack) Fineasz: Uważasz, że to jest dobry pomysł? Ferb: Tak, tak uważam. Mam tylko nadzieję, że tam na dole są jakieś materace. (Tymczasem na scenie. Zoltan przekręca kartkę) Zoltan: "Na studia dostałem się w wieku 14 lat. Oczywiście na nie byle jakie studia - dostałem się na Uniwersytet w Oxfordzie! Była to dla mnie wielka radość. Po przeniesieniu się w nowe miejsce może w końcu poznałbym nowych ludzi... Ale nie. Miałem w końcu 14 lat. Do Oxfordu przeprowadziłem się razem z matką, która pilnowała mnie jeszcze bardziej niż w Miami." (Nagle pod Zoltanem zapada się podłoga. Mężczyzna spada pod scenę. Zack zostaje wepchnięty na scenę przez Fineasza. Chłopak podchodzi do mikrofonu, który podlatuje do jego ust) Zack: Kontynuujmy... (Opowiadanie Zack'a) - Przyniosłem ci to, co od ciebie wczoraj pożyczyłem - zapytał Fineasz. - O, to super! - odpowiedział pełen entuzjazmu Zack. Czerwonowłosy położył ten przedmiot na stole, po czym skierował swoje spojrzenie na wroga i powiedział: - Idziemy na dwór? - krzyknął Fineasz. - Możemy!!! - szepnął Zack. Chłopcy wyszli na dwór, ale zapomnieli o tym, że pada śnieg. A tak bardzo chcieli pograć w piłkę... Wtedy Fineasz powiedział: - Szybko, Zoltan jedzie windą! Ciąg za wajchę, Ferb! - Nie, znowu coś nie tak... (Rzeczywistość. Pod Zack'iem zapada się podłoga, a kilka sekund później na scenę wchodzi Zoltan, do którego od razu podlatuje mikrofon) Zoltan: Ponownie przepraszam za zamieszanie. (Zoltan otwiera książkę i czyta dalej) Zoltan: "Pamiętam moją największą wpadkę życia, która przytrafiła się pierwszego dnia studiów. Tutaj wstaw opis tej wpadki." Hmmm... chyba zapomniałem tego opisać. A książka od jutra będzie w sprzedaży... dobra, jednak to wspomnienie ze studiów to moja druga największa wpadka. Meh... czytam dalej. "Jeszcze przed zachodem słońca stało się coś niesamowitego (a przynajmniej wtedy myślałem, że to będzie niesamowite) - dostałem pierwsze w życiu zaproszenie na imprezę! Musiałem pochwalić się mojej mamie. Gdy tylko dałem jej tę kartkę z adresem do ręki... przeżyłem dramat. Zbysława podarła ją na strzępy i zamknęła mnie w pokoju, każąc uczyć się do wieczora. Nie chciałem zawieść moich nowych kolegów, bo obiecałem im, że przyjdę. Całe szczęście, że mam dobrą pamięć i zapamiętałem adres." Aaa, no tak! To jest opis tej wtopy! Najwyraźniej zapomniałem usunąć zdania "Tutaj wstaw opis tej wpadki." A wydaje mi się, że to robiłem... "Tak więc otworzyłem okno, chcąc przez nie wyskoczyć... zaraz, przecież mieszkałem na 18. piętrze! Pewnie matka specjalnie wynajęła mieszkanie tak wysoko po to, żebym nie mógł uciekać... Spryciula. Ale co zrobiłem? Otóż w ucieczce pomógł mi mój przyjaciel, Teddy. Udało mu się przejąć kontrolę nad helikopterem stojącym na szczycie wieżowca obok, a następnie przyleciał nim po mnie i wyruszyliśmy w stronę ulicy Kaczyńskiego 112. Oczywiście wysiadłem kilkaset metrów przed tym miejscem, żeby nikt nie pomyślał, że jestem bajecznie bogaty (jeszcze by mnie ktoś okradł!). Tak więc przeszedłem "spacerkiem" (po dwustu metrach zacząłem dyszeć) całą drogę i zobaczyłem - nieduży dom, żółte ściany, ciemnoczerwony dach, nowoczesny, z uroczym ogródkiem... czyli mniej więcej taki jak każdy w tym kraju. Podszedłem do drzwi i wcisnąłem dzwonek. Niestety... myślałem, że drzwi aż opadną z zawiasów! Ze środka wynurzyło się dwóch umięśnionych gości w czarnych skórzanych kurtkach, którzy niemalże natychmiast chwycili mnie za ręce i wciągnęli do środka. Próbowałem się wyrwać, no ale co taki patyczak zrobi takim dwóm potężnym bykom, co na śniadanie pewnie jedzą po dwadzieścia parówek?! Nie wiem, jakim cudem oni to zrobili, ale po dwóch minutach znalazłem się w automacie z napojami. Dosłownie... z tego co pamiętam, wcisnęli mnie przez ten otwór, z którego wyjmuje się kupiony produkt. Brrr... aż na samą myśl o tym potwornym urządzeniu przechodzą mnie dreszcze. Ale cały ten wieczór spędziłem za szybą tej piekielnej maszyny, patrząc się, jak te złośliwe małpy robiły mi zdjęcia swoimi "aparatami" (jeśli to tak można nazwać, w tych czasach te urządzenia były wielkości chyba wieżowca - i to nie byle jakiego wieżowca) i śmiały się ze mnie. Wszyscy dokuczali mi aż do zakończenia studiów. Na szczęście nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem w Internecie tych zdjęć, a eksplorowałem go często. To wydarzenie jest powodem, dla którego G-Tech nie produkuje automatów z napojami..." (Wokół Zoltana kilka kółek robi mały robot, trzymający linkę) Zoltan: "Sam nie mam pojęcia, jak się z tej machiny wydostałem. Zasnąłem tam, a obudziłem się rano nago... na kampusie. Spojrzenia rówieśników i profesorów sprawiły, że spaliłem się ze wstydu. Skryłem się za jakimś krzakiem. Byłem zły! Tak podle mnie oszukano. Myślałem, że ten wieczór przejdzie do historii. No i przeszedł, ale nie tak, jak chciałem. Z tych emocji aż się we mnie się gotowało! Nawet kiedy to piszę, jestem wściekły. Wyjąłem z kieszeni przenośny komputer (nie, nie telefon - otóż pierwsze urządzenie z dostępem do Internetu, które mogłoby się zmieścić w kieszeni, wynalazłem w wieku 9 lat - ale nie wprowadziłem ich do sprzedaży. Dopiero pierwsze "smartfony" pojawiły się w 1993r. Pfff...) i uruchomiłem przeglądarkę. Chciałem sprawdzić, gdzie w okolicy jest jakaś wypożyczalnia ubrań lub coś podobnego... Ale ładuje się. Sprawdzam prędkość Internetu - 6kb/s. No cóż, porównując z dzisiejszymi czasami, to tragicznie mało, ale w latach osiemdziesiątych taka prędkość zrywała dachy z domów i porywała bydło z pastwisk. Ale nic, czekam, przecież nago z krzaków nie wyjdę. Tak myślałem. Postanowiłem spojrzeć na godzinę na moim komputerze... o nie, o nie, o nie! Za chwilę zaczynają się zajęcia z fizyki kwantowej! Co jak co, ale na zajęcia pójdę w każdy deszcz, mróz, a nawet jakbym miał złamane wszystkie kończyny! Pewnie już wiecie, jak to się zakończyło - tak, siedziałem na wszystkich zajęciach kompletnie nago. Zszokowane spojrzenia innych (a nawet profesora) mi nie przeszkadzały - w końcu zajęcia to zajęcia." (Linka napina się i pociąga nogi Zoltana, powalając mężczyznę na podłogę) Zoltan: Ała! (Robot ciągnie Zoltana przez widownię) Fineasz: Zack, twoja kolej! (Zack wbiega na scenę i podchodzi do mikrofonu, który wznosi się w powietrze i podlatuje do jego ust) Zack: To czytam dalej... (Opowiadanie Zack'a) Chłopcy postanowili pograć w domu. Tak więc Fineasz i Zack grali tak sobie we czwórkę w nogę, kopiąc piłką po kuchni. Nieraz uderzyła ona w szafkę, lodówkę, a nawet rozbiła stojącą na stole wazę, która stała na blacie. Po kilku godzinach chłopcy byli wyczerpani, ponieważ odczuwali zmęczenie. Usiedli w kącie, jednak szybko zmienili miejsce, ponieważ w tym kącie było 90 stopni. Postanowili zasiąść przy stole, na którym leżała miska, a w niej znajdowały się warzywa - jabłka, śledzie i czekoladki. Fineasz sięgnął po banana i zaczął go powoli jeść, rozmawiając równocześnie ze swoim śmiertelnym wrogiem. - To była świetna zabawa! - powiedział czerwonowłosy. - Racja... - zapytał Zack. - Ale wiesz... jak już tak rozmawiamy. Mogę ci powiedzieć największy sekret mojego życia? - Jasne. (Napisy końcowe) (Rzeczywistość. Zack kłania się) Zack: To koniec mojego opowiadania! Dziękuję, dziękuję. (Nikt nie bije braw. Zack wyrzuca gdzieś za siebie książkę. Nagle z widowni na scenę wchodzi Zoltan, którego ciało owija linka) Zoltan: Niech to, jakaś niewidzialna siła mnie pociągnęła na tej lince! O, Zack, co ty tu robisz? Zack: Ja... Zoltan: A, tak! Zapomniałbym, że mam ci dać kieszonkowe. (Zoltan wyjmuje z kieszeni portfel, a z niego dużo papierków) Zoltan: Masz tutaj dwa miliony i ich nie zgub. Zack: Czemu tylko dwa miliony? Zawsze dajesz cztery! Zoltan: Lekki kryzys w firmie... A teraz stąd uciekaj. (Zack schodzi ze sceny) Zoltan: Ten dzień to jakaś tragedia. KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *